kingsbountylegionsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Maehan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forsaken Village page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi Maehan, I noticed you've been editing some places, such as Ruined Temple, and added tables instead of the format that was before. Personally, I must say''' I liked the old format better'''. It was more pleasing to the eye, and frankly, less confusing. Now there are many different colors, and it is not clear what they mean. Tables are a great way of organizing things when you have multiple columns. But here we only have one category and one column, so I think structured text (as it was before) works better while tables just add some "optical noise" that make it harder to understand. Take care, SwissChris (talk) 22:16, March 2, 2013 (UTC) SwissChris How about adding "story quests", "side quests" etc. as subtitles? That way nobody would have to guess about the colors, and the colors would then underline the fact that these are different types of quests. One thing I do like is "previous/subsequent quest", that's new and useful to know. BTW do you know how exactly this works? Sometimes I just get the next quest, sometimes I can choose between two, sometimes I can even choose both. It's a bit confusing - if you know how it works I'm sure an explanation in the wiki would be appreciated. Take care, SwissChris (talk) 01:09, March 3, 2013 (UTC)SwissChris We can subtitle them. I can lighten the color too or remove it completelly, it is all in the template magic anyhow. I changed the Medal of Honor and Shop boxes to make them a little more understated as well for now. Just a grey background and a light black border now. Mostly I was more concerned with getting the information all updated than presentation, and putting it into templates so the presentation can be changed to whatever after the fact. I have no idea how quest picking works for dailies. Like you said, sometimes it moves from one to the next, sometimes it offers two choices. I mostly stopped updating that information for those quests until I can figure it out. Maehan (talk) 01:14, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh yes, I like the softer colors much better. I'd still be in favour of subtitling them. Thanks for all the work you're putting into this! SwissChris (talk) 21:41, March 6, 2013 (UTC)SwissChris I agree with subtitling it, I just probably won't get around to it until I finish adding all the content I can to existing pages. Feel free to divide up one's I've already touched upon though. Battles can maybe get divided up too, though Battles are more complex than I originally though, especially the Wanted battles. Maehan (talk) 21:45, March 6, 2013 (UTC)